celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanfoe
Kanfoe is an Uberhero from Patapon 3 game, a mortal incarnation of Patapon's God, Kami. While being strongly influenced by his past role of the leader and guide of the tribe, he still uses his old divine powers, as well as his heroic ones, to help people. Background Kanfoe came to existence when the ancient curse trapped within the Vessel was unleashed by unwary patapons in their search of It, and the Silver Hoshipon, Hope incarnate, has invoked the ancient vow that bound together the hero of patapons and Kami. Waking back to life chosen warriors, newly born Kanfoe, hatapon, the bearer of the patapon banner and the only one to truly survive the curse, and three lesser heroes went on their adventure to vanquish the seven archfiends. Their path was perilous, as the Archfiends had made unholy pacts with various denizens of their world, making them Dark Heroes at the cost of their memories and virtues, whose only reason for banding up was to remove patapons and, more importantly, the Uberhero from existence. However, Kanfoe's fight against the archfiends made their bonds weaker, returning what was once lost to Dark Heroes: their memories and, to some extent, virtues. With the help of several Dark Heroes who have been swayed by their memories, Kanfoe has eventually reached the Pandora Box, a vessel through which the archfiends would have brought death to the whole world. After defeating the Arch Pandara, the ultimate archfiend, Kanfoe had to sacrifice himself to let hatapon and lesser heroes to survive. With his final wish that the curse is to be lifted, he drifted off into the Multiverse, to his brand new life. Involvement Crisis in Confederacy Confederacy of High Forest and Silver Marshes is a relatively peaceful place, far off from Multiversal politics, but as Lords of Midnight extend their grip onto the rest of Faerun, it's a question of time when they will turn their gaze towards the Confederacy. To worsen it, political situation inside it started going for worse, for cities distancing further from each other. It was Kanfoe's decision to become involved in it, and now he's, as well, to make decisions to save the Confederacy from breaking apart and to make it stronger than before. Powers and Capabilities Kanfoe is a master of arms. However, his memory is so vast he can't access it all at the same time. He uses masks, which embody his skills in a specific area of weapon mastery and combat style. Currently, he has three masks. Yarida Spear-thrower mask. He has many spears at his disposal, which he can make appear out of thin air and are various in their effects. For example, Repel Spears, which offer a higher knockback power than your ordinary spear, or Trap Spears, which are fast and capable of pinning down targets without hurting them. He can also imbue his spears with additional energy to make them explode, making them much lethal than they are. Destrobo Demolition-fist mask. He wields two large prosthetic arms which has a crushing strength of a strong wrestler, with which he can dismantle a small building or an obstacle with little to no effort. Combined with his increased manual dexterity, he can deliver punishing blows which both break bones and are hard to avoid. Ooohoroc Monkey-wizard mask. He wields a single wand and a small library of offensive spells, which he can use to attack his opponents hard. While depleting his energy reserves swiftly, these attacks often leave lasting damage, like scorching burns or bleeding gashes, as well as possessing more area damage than the other masks. As of recent, Kanfoe has also grasped some of his divine powers for offensive use. So far, he has a restorative and a damaging spells with a potential for more divinity-related abilities. Followers Archibald, the Archfiend of Valor, Wrath Incarnation And the current servant of the Uberhero Kanfoe. Through the oath he made when he made a mad dash to survive, he has been fooled (somewhat) into vowing to Kanfoe, despite he had the knowledge of said vows. Now, Archibald acts as an immoral compass for Kanfoe, when more immediate actions must be made to help his purpose. He can't intentionally act to undermine Kanfoe's activities, and with his talent as a manipulator, he can't really do it unintentionally, leaving him a hardly harmful servant to have. On the side-note, dark magic he possesses is very useful in spheres where a hero would usually have trouble. And he knows it. Quotes None yet! Trivia *Kanfoe, despite being a fusion of a God and a patapon, is more of a fusion of a human and a patapon, considering that patapons called the player their God. See also None yet! External links *Kanfoe's Introduction *Kanfoe's Storage Category:Player Characters